<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna say hi with a kiss by butjaehyunie, jaeyongficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001345">I wanna say hi with a kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjaehyunie/pseuds/butjaehyunie'>butjaehyunie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest'>jaeyongficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Jaeyong, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Instant Connection, Johnny makes a cameo, M/M, Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Taeyong has a sweet tooth like always, Taeyong has an embarrassing crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ultra Soft, jaehyun is whipped, shameless flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjaehyunie/pseuds/butjaehyunie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Doyoung and Yuta started dating, all Taeyong has done is third wheel. You could call him a pro by now, and that’s not something he’s proud of.</p><p>Or, where Taeyong goes third wheeling to a party and gets whisked away by his long-time crush Jaehyun. Bye bye to the tales of third wheeling?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna say hi with a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiiwaforlife/gifts">oiiwaforlife</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I can't believe we're here once again, I'm happy to be back. Lately I've had the worst writing slump, but when I saw this prompt I immediately knew it would get me out of it. Turns out I was right!</p><p>I want to say huge thank you to the prompter for coming up with this idea, I do hope I managed to fulfil your imagination!</p><p>Thank you to Ran, my wonderful, amazing friend who is always there for me, and helping me through all my ideas and insecurities, I love you! (Update after reveals: I hope you like your gift &lt;3)</p><p>Thank you to the mods as well for organising this jaeyong ficfest!</p><p>To everyone reading, I hope I can make the jaeyong drought a little better with this fic and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>Update after reveals 21.12: thank you so much everyone for enjoying and liking my work! And thank you for the comments, they warm my heart! And for the new readers: enjoy 💋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Look, Taeyong knew he was in a laughable situation. He knew, because he’d been here countless times before. See, this was exactly what made him a pro third wheeler. This was precisely why he would maybe have to start thinking seriously about that book he once joked about writing, filled to the brim with stories and situations like this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knew how to name it too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘A Tale of Third Wheeling by Lee Taeyong’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sounds nice right? Taeyong definitely thought so. However, to be really honest, even more than writing this stupid book to stow away his frustrations about his pathetic singleness (if you concentrate, you could hear the angels weep in the background), Taeyong just wanted to get rid of it once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Taeyong wanted was a boyfriend. And not just any regular boyfriend, if you’d see the list he made up in his head about his future boyfriend, there would only be one person who would come to mind, ticking off all the boxes. Jeong Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeong Jaehyun had not so coincidentally been Taeyong’s crush ever since Taeyong once attended a basketball game at his high school and Jaehyun had been part of the opposing school’s team. That had been around seven years ago, making him deserving of the title </span>
  <em>
    <span>long-time crush</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowadays, Taeyong and Jaehyun both attended SM University, though that hadn’t made them cross paths a lot. Poor Taeyong had been pining after Jaehyun for so long and the latter didn’t even know who he was. Yeah, let’s stop thinking about it, because it’d only make him feel worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The actual situation at hand was almost evenly embarrassing as thinking about his pathetic love life. Doyoung and Yuta had dragged him to a party to unwind, since the stress of the academic year had been smothering them all. In all honesty, Taeyong didn’t even know where he was, or whose party it was. It was somewhere close to campus and loaded with students, from all majors and years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that this all mattered when yet another random classmate had mistaken Taeyong for being part of his friends’ relationship. See, this was the problem. Taeyong was so good at third wheeling that everyone thought he was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> a relationship with Doyoung and Yuta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because they’re best friends and they also shared an apartment together didn’t mean he was an addition to the couple. Like no offense, Taeyong loved his friends dearly, and tended to be more on the skinship-loving side, but this was going too far. And it’s exactly the reason why Taeyong needed a boyfriend, a real one at that. Even though Taeyong knew he wasn’t just the average student in terms of looks or popularity (lowkey), he only had eyes for one man, Jeong Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Taeyong was also terrified of putting himself out there in front of the eyes of Jaehyun, perfect straight A’s, muscular, gorgeous, incredibly sweet campus hottie Jaehyun. You get it right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong, don’t mind them, it’s not that bad.” Taeyong was brought back to the present by Doyoung trying to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yuta added, “just ignore them, this just shows how close our friendship is, Yong.” He grinned and handed Taeyong another sweet drink and then went back to focus on his boyfriend. Five minutes later and the couple had already disappeared back to the dancefloor and to be honest, Taeyong didn’t want to know how or where their night would end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing off another moment to remember for his book, Taeyong emptied his cup and decided a breath of fresh air would be a good idea. The music had become too loud and the crowd too suffocating to stay inside, so he moved to where he thought he saw the back door to the garden earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sighed when he stepped outside, pausing where he stood, and the crisp night air made his lungs expand, calming him down instantly. Before he could even think about where to sit or lean on, or how to avoid the drunk crowd that was gathered on the back patio, suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him somewhere around the corner of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream and make noise, but his kidnapper had thought of that as well and put a hand on his mouth to prevent him from alerting anyone. Alarm bells started going off in Taeyong’s head and he had almost bitten his attacker, were it not for the other to remove his hand and show his face, cornering Taeyong against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thoughts disappeared from his mind, there was only blank space left when he realised the one that had kidnapped him was no one other than his long-time crush Jaehyun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Say what.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to have been saying something, however, but Taeyong was too in shock to hear anything or listen to his words. Which, now, seemed like one big rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—on’t be scared, I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m so sorry for scaring you— … —need your help… — stupid asshole friends..—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Was the only thing Taeyong could think of saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jaehyun asked, his confused face still looked cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong cleared his throat and tried to cast away all other thoughts, like how Jaehyun was still holding onto his arms or how they were so close and how he’d always dreamed to be in this tiny shared space together…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, could you maybe, say that again? You were kind of, uhm rambling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, OH, right, sorry!” Jaehyun said, starting over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is embarrassing, I’m Jaehyun, basically my stupid asshole friends dared me to kiss a stranger, and I didn’t really want to do it or kiss the first person I came across, and I tried to stall as long as possible, but now they’re kind of really annoying about it. Just when I was about to tell them to get lost, I saw you coming out of the house and look like you do…” Jaehyun paused and Taeyong could feel his heart beat so loud because </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell is happening!!??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun continued slowly in his low voice, “Before I knew it I had already approached you and, well, now we’re here. I’m really sorry if I scared you, it was not my intention at all. I guess I just have a favour to ask you. Would you let me kiss you? You can ask anything in return, I swear. I just want the guys off my back and leave me alone. I also couldn’t help to try my luck, you’re just— uhm, yeah anything, I swear.” Jaehyun finishes with a shy chuckle and Taeyong was melting at the sight of one of his dimples popping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still reeling about the fact that Jaehyun wanted to kiss him and now kind of really knows about his existence and thinks he’s hot?? He had to think and act quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll kiss you.” Taeyong said, making Jaehyun’s head snap up in attention to him. Taeyong smiled now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On three conditions…” He put up his index finger to count them as he mentioned them. “One, find new friends that aren’t assholes. Two, be my date for the night. And three, remember my name, It’s Lee Taeyong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You gorgeous thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taeyong thought as he tugged Jaehyun closer by the neck and smashed their lips together. If it seemed like he was acting a little over the top —he wouldn't deny it if you asked— after all, they had some ‘friends’ to impress that were very obviously watching and hollering from some place to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun seemed a little taken aback by his quick actions, having placed his hand on the wall behind Taeyong to balance himself, but only for a split-second, as Taeyong could feel him copy his smile against his lips and snake his arms around his waist to pull their bodies even closer, kissing back and matching Taeyong’s pace. Jaehyun nibbled on his bottom lip and Taeyong let him deepen the kiss, letting out a content sigh. He brought his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders to get impossibly closer. Jaehyun was a great kisser, his body warmth had Taeyong entirely enveloped, making him only wanting more. But for now, maybe oxygen was a better idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they parted slowly, Taeyong couldn’t hear anything other than their laboured breathing, see anything other than Jaehyun’s dark eyes staring into his own, anything other than his lips curling into a gorgeous smile, bringing his dimples out. Heads together, still in their bubble of frozen time, Jaehyun broke their comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Taeyong, do you want to dance with me?” Jaehyun’s lips brushed against Taeyong’s and the feeling gave him goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was already part of the deal, no?” Taeyong smiled, making their noses touch. The moment was so very intimate, so very theirs that he was almost hesitant to share it with anyone else. It felt like he had known Jaehyun forever and while he did have a raging seven-year-long crush on him, that’s still not really knowing a person. Somehow this moment just felt infinite and small. But now Taeyong really wanted to dance with him and show off his moves on the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re adorable” Jaehyun mumbled before bringing their lips back together in a slow but sweeping-off-your-feet type of kiss, and led Taeyong to the dance floor inside by their intertwined hands, not sparing his friends a single glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m so thirsty.” Taeyong exclaimed when they entered the kitchen of the house again to get themselves something to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are an amazing dancer, where did you learn to dance like that?” Jaehyun asked, amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looked surprised, “Oh, thank you, I guess it’s in my blood. My mom was a professional dancer and I’ve just always loved it, I had classes when I was younger.” He ended with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that explains it, you’re a natural on the dancefloor.” Taeyong felt flustered at the compliments, it was a new feeling for him, receiving the attention of the person he’d always longed for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun moved around the counter to get him something to drink, “What would you like to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something not too heavy? Not too strong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, something not too heavy, not too strong coming up right away.” Jaehyun winked and moved around to prepare Taeyong’s drink. The latter, meanwhile, got closer to the counter in order to make space for another group just entering the kitchen. It seemed like they were all pretty wasted already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go. Let’s go back outside?” Before he knew it, Jaehyun was back and handing Taeyong a cup with a colourful mixture inside. Taeyong felt Jaehyun slip his fingers through his own and lead him back outside, but this time to the lawn in front of the house. It was quieter here and he was led to a swingset just around the corner, a little hidden from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is nice, how did you know about the swing?” Taeyong asked as they sat down next to each other and Jaehyun started to rock the swing back and forth slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here before, my best friend knows the guy living here, the one hosting the party.” Jaehyun explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah, okay. That explains it.” Taeyong sipped his sweet but not too sweet drink and felt it giving him courage. “So..., those guys earlier. I hope your best friend was not part of them.” Taeyong grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun chuckled. “No, he’s not, luckily. To be honest, I wasn’t really planning to come today. But some of my classmates insisted I go with them, and I couldn't really say no. I’m glad I didn’t though, it led me to you. You’re much better company, Taeyong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun gazed at him with kind eyes and a sweet smile on his face. Taeyong just hoped it was dark enough outside for his red cheeks not to be too noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how come you were wandering around on your own?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taeyong thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, my best friends kind of dragged me out tonight to ‘unwind’ in their words. Like always though, they wish me luck and get caught up in each other.” Taeyong chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong! I really have no problem with them having fun, sometimes I think I'm around them too much, so I want them to have their own privacy too. Doyoung and Yuta have been dating for 2 years now, and we share an apartment together as well. They look out for me a lot. ” Taeyong explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, it’s nice to have such good friends around you. What you said about finding other friends earlier is true though. Those guys clearly only have their own interests in mind.” Jaehyun took a sip of his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grinned while raking a hand through his hair, “Oh well, guess I was at the right place, at the right time.” Jaehyun grinned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As conversation went on and they learned about each other’s majors and interests, their drinks slowly finished and by the end of it Jaehyun had his arm around Taeyong and the latter was almost seated in his lap, comfortably leaning against his broad chest. Taeyong discovered, to his surprise, that he had a lot in common with Jaehyun. From liking Jazz music and watching corny medical tv-shows to preferring dogs over cats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Jaehyun suddenly stood up from the swing and reached his hand out for Taeyong to take while giving him a kind smile. Only, Jaehyun pulled with more force than Taeyong had expected, making him let out a small gasp when he registered how close their faces ended up being. With Jaehyun’s arms secured around him, Taeyong felt warm and safe, it felt adventurous even, letting his heart open up for once, and trusting his gut feeling that this was right all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jaehyun apologised, as in a trance. Taeyong could feel his hot breath on his mouth and goosebumps rose on his arms once more. Instinct made him lean in closer and Jaehyun continued with a soft mumble, only for the other to hear. “I just can’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their foreheads touched and Taeyong could just get out a small “Me neither” before feeling Jaehyun’s lips curl up against his own into a soft and gentle kiss. One that almost seemed vulnerable, yet the opposite in feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart beat double-time, but his body completely relaxed as their lips moved together, and somehow Taeyong had the feeling it didn’t feel meaningful for him alone. Somehow it felt bigger than the two of them, and intimate at the same time. Just theirs to share.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Two caramel apple crescent rolls, please.” Taeyong asked the girl behind the counter of the 24/7 open bakery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Taeyong! Looking for some sugary goods again? Don’t worry I got you!” The girl answered and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm night, Yeeun?” Taeyong conversated while Yeeun prepared their order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, nothing much going on this time, I’m afraid.” Mischief twinkled in her eyes. “Enjoy your treat!” Yeeun laughed and slid the plate with the baked goods over the counter towards Taeyong and Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Yeeun! See you later.” Taeyong took the plate and walked towards the table for two that Jaehyun had already picked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Taeyong had started feeling a little hungry and both of them just wanted to leave the party, he thought it was the right time for a small midnight sweet at his favourite 24/7 open bakery. Was it obvious that he visited often?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to come often?” Jaehyun asked, amused, and leaned forward with his chin in his palm, elbow on the table. Taeyong looked to be glowing in the lighting from the bakery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiled proudly. “Ah yes, nothing like a freshly baked sweet from my favourite bakery to get me through the week, or month, or you know, uni in general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhmm, I feel you,” Jaehyun chuckled. He watched fondly as Taeyong dug into his caramel apple crescent roll, what a mouthful for such a small sweet. However, seeing Taeyong’s face transform into an expression of pure bliss might become one of his favourite new pastimes. And though Jaehyun usually wouldn’t go for the sweet, sugary bites, something about Taeyong selling this roll like it was a tv commercial got him extremely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna eat yours?” Taeyong suddenly asked head tilted to the side, and brought Jaehyun back out of his reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got two for a reason, you know?” Taeyong let out a chuckle. “One for me, and one for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other one’s for me?” Jaehyun asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I have to keep myself from eating more than one, it wouldn't be very good for my sugar or energy levels if I did.” Now Taeyong let out a shy laugh and he moved the plate with the other crescent roll closer to Jaehyun. The latter thought Taeyong looked so very adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jaehyun smiled and with that he took the roll and bit into its vast sweetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take you to my favourite bakery and not make you try one of their best creations. That would be a disgrace.” Taeyong grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?? How is it?” He watched in poorly disguised excitement with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, Jaehyun was going to have to secure his heart, because what a rollercoaster ride this will be. Taeyong was pulling at his heartstrings with every single little thing he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Jaehyun spoke, he had already swallowed half of the roll and surprisingly, found he really liked it. “It’s… really good actually. I didn’t expect to like it this much.” Jaehyun beamed in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would like it,” Taeyong voiced softly, “I’m glad you do, thank you for letting me treat you, Jaehyun.” He watched Jaehyun with secretive eyes, like there was more meaning to it buried underneath. That this wasn’t all there was to that simple statement. It pulled him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Jaehyun finished the roll with newfound curiosity and joy, and suggested passing by the nearby convenience store to get some drinks after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun didn’t let Taeyong pay for the drinks at the convenience store, insisting that it was his time to treat. Taeyong agreed happily, and went on to doubt whether to choose a bottle of mango juice or peach juice. However, after taking one look at Jaehyun’s dimples poking out while he was next to him in the isle pondering as well, Taeyong decided on the peach juice without another doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the nearby park together and stopped at the children’s playground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go sit on the swings over there.” Taeyong suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night air was this mix between warm and cool, making taeyong sigh when he sat down and he started to rock himself back and forth lightly. The moon shone brightly upon the playground, lighting up the sand underneath their feet a grayish colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, Taeyong.” Jaehyun told him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looked at him on his right side and was sure he was already blushing furiously. “Don’t— don’t say that.” It was just a mumble, a silent mutter, but judging by Jaehyun’s face, he must have heard it all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s pale face turned into a frown. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stayed silent and kept watching him. His feelings had knotted themselves up inside in a turmoil. He didn’t know what to say and the sight of Jaehyun looking at him intently didn’t help. “Just, don’t— say it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun kept silent, his gaze said more than words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong continued, “I don’t know if my heart could handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>there he went and shared too much. Too much of his truth that he wasn’t sure about whether it was a wise thing to share it already. But there was something about Jaehyun’s presence luring out his inner thoughts, edging him on to speak honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun seemed deep in thought and turned to look at the bright, full moon gracing them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, Taeyong didn’t think he could ever feel uncomfortable in the other’s presence. Even though he might have just overshared, </span>
  <em>
    <span>horribly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he felt calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jaehyun turned his gaze back to the man beside him, with eyes filled with an emotion Taeyong didn’t recognise. It felt intense, warm, and comforting. Strangely it felt like understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like he was watching a starry sky, except he was looking right at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re watching the stars.” Taeyong said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth lift slightly, “I am,” Jaehyun said. “I’m watching you, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong let out a puff of breath, surprised, though how could he still be surprised at this point? “You are.” He mumbled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun reached out to caress the side of his face and tuck a wild strand of hair behind his ear. Then he let his hand travel down to cup Taeyong’s cheek and let his thumb brush along his cheekbone. Taeyong felt like his soul had become see-through, as transparent as the white veil his sister wore at her wedding last year.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun then offered his hand and Taeyong took it without another thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time that night, Jaehyun asked Taeyong to dance with him. They left their drinks to the side of the swings and got up to the middle of the sandbank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong giggled as Jaehyun took him in his arms properly, one hand on his waist, the other in his hand. “I’ve never done this before.” He whispered to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it is my honour.” Jaehyun grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close, so very close there was almost no place for a single breath separating them. Their bodies were stuck together with Taeyong’s head resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, they turned around each other, step by step, and music seemed unnecessary, their beating hearts giving them a rhythm to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong didn’t want to think too far ahead, he wanted this to last, to turn into something more. Something lasting, something he could fall back on. He wanted this so much, feeling his heart dance with joy and the reason being no one other than Jeong Jaehyun, swaying him left and right softly. There was hope, but he didn’t want to end up hurt. So he continued with his feelings half hidden in the shadows. He didn’t know what the other was thinking or feeling. Didn’t know if he saw anything more in Taeyong than this night’s date, because that was the deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong was so deep in thought, he didn’t realise he’d lifted his head from Jaehyun’s shoulder and just watched him, and kept watching, gazing into Jaehyun’s dark, but kind eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong had been so deep in thought that he almost didn’t realise Jaehyun had kissed him again, just a peck startling him out of his thinking. “You’re thinking too much.” Jaehyun said, nibbling on his lower lip, before going in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s kisses had more of a purpose this time, he seemed to just want to make Taeyong’s mind shut up and simmer down. His instincts took over and went along with Jaehyun’s plump lips carving his name into him. Taeyong’s hands disappeared into the other’s hair, grabbing onto soft brown strands and finding balance in order to keep his feet on the ground. Flying away would be too easy now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intensity didn’t wind down, though their tempo did. Slow pecks and brushes of the lips replaced the brisk, powerful ones, intertwining passion with longing. Longing on another level, emotional, Taeyong recognised. Was he letting himself slip through his grip?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A peck on his nose, his chin, one on the corner of his lip. Jaehyun placed his hands right in the support center of his back, even this seemed to be an unspoken message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their foreheads joined together and Taeyong could hear the taller male make out a sigh. The kind that you let out because you’re looking for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s voice sounded lighter, lower in voice and… vulnerable?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been all this time?” He asked, desperate for a tinge.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a few seconds and steadied his breathing, and when he opened them again it seemed like they had never been clearer, like he had never been more sure of himself and Taeyong had seen him midgame, so that’s saying something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here all along.” Blatant truth, though layered. Taeyong felt his own eyes well up and wanted to curse at his body betraying him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it in, keep it in, Taeyong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt emotion take over him and knew it was time to give up. Feeling himself crumple, Taeyong let his head fall forwards right to the center of Jaehyun’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were buried into Jaehyun’s shirt trying to find some kind of support. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep me close</span>
  </em>
  <span> it seemed to want to say. And Jaehyun reacted in the most natural way, rounding his arms around the boy, tugging him in a warm embrace with one hand in his hair and his chin on top of the crown of Taeyong’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed, Taeyong was overwhelmed. And he was not crying, that would just be a total embarrassment. He felt almost dizzy by trying to reign in this extreme reaction. He wondered why he was fighting against something that felt so natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to be yours.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s what he wanted to say, but his lips failed to mention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun hugged him like he was on the verge of breaking, holding him together in case he would deteriorate right then and there. It was everything Taeyong needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a kiss on the crown of his head, Jaehyun seemed to have made a decision and went on to leave another one on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me walk you home, Taeyong.” Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than nod and try to make his smile not seem too broken. For a moment, he felt like he just lost the universe and he didn't have anyone but himself to blame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the other lifted his head to face him and beamed at him so brightly. Before he knew it, Jaehyun had left him utterly speechless yet again, by giving him another big smooch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke their embrace and tucked Taeyong into his side while walking them both back in the direction of campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived in front of Taeyong’s apartment door, Jaehyun held onto his hand and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” He spoke clearly, small smile on his lips not wavering once, “Have breakfast with me tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong watched him, in wonder, in awe, in amusement, in realisation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a while to answer, but when he did, he sounded like the Taeyong that proposed those three conditions a few hours earlier. “I feel like brunch is more appropriate, no?” The grin was back on his face and he felt Jaehyun sighing in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do brunch.” The loving smile returned to his face, and his hand reached out to curl around Taeyong’s cheek and leave another soft, lingering kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Taeyong.” Jaehyun whispered and slowly backed away and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I heard you had quite the fun night, TY?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong vaguely heard Yuta say as he noticed him settling down on his bed. Taeyong would’ve rather just continued sleeping and get back to his lovely dream, so he told Yuta exactly this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry no talk, sleep now”, Taeyong mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yuta, however, decided to ignore his plea, blabbering on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I didn’t think something exciting would ever happen in your life, but here we are- and why are you here? More importantly, Jaehyun? Jeong Jaehyun?? Haven’t you been crushing on this guy for the longest ti-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now this made Taeyong open his eyes and sit up straight right away, “Did you listen to me sleep talking? You’re such a creep!” He accused Yuta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just had the best dream, did you really have to have to wake me up?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He ended with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yuta got the chance to answer, however, Doyoung entered the room, also clearly surprised to see Taeyong there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong, what are you doing here? I would’ve expected you to go home with Jaehyun. At least, that’s where it looked like you’d be heading… You were all over each other last night.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Doyoung had the audacity to grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too? Really what’s with y— … holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong paused, several missed calls were staring at him from his phone that he’d just picked up from underneath his pillow. On top of those a series of text messages from the one and only Jeong Jaehyun himself came to view as he scrolled through his notifications. They were clearly saved under ‘My peach boy &lt;3’, who else could it be? There was literally no one else Taeyong would ever call </span>
  <em>
    <span>peach boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just how drunk was he last night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, more pressing matters first, “HOLY SHIT, last night was real?? Okay, okay, TY, calm down.” He told himself and brought his hands to his head, “If what I dreamt actually happened, then that means we’re getting brunch together.” Taeyong concluded while looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Taeyong shot up, almost barreling into Doyoung with Yuta grabbing him by his shoulders at the last minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong, wait. Put on some clothes first! If this is happening, then at least dress up nice. You better make him want to stay by your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta winked at him and somewhere deep in his eyes it seemed like he knew something Taeyong didn’t, but most of all, he saw only understanding and knowledge. They were best friends after all and Taeyong didn’t want to think about how long exactly he’d been pining after Jaehyun. If he were to stall leaving any longer, he would definitely hear it from Yuta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From </b>
  <b>
    <em>my peach boy &lt;3</em>
  </b>
  <b> (10:27)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>Taeyong, good morning :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From </b>
  <b>
    <em>my peach boy &lt;3</em>
  </b>
  <b> (10:28)</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Are you ready for brunch?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From </b>
  <b>
    <em>my peach boy &lt;3</em>
  </b>
  <b> (10:35)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>Taeyong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>To</b> <b><em>my peach boy &lt;3</em></b><b> (10:41)</b><b><br/>
</b><span>I’m so sorry!! I’m awake now!!</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To </b>
  <b>
    <em>my peach boy &lt;3</em>
  </b>
  <b> (10:41)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>Good morning Jaehyun!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>From</b> <b><em>my peach boy &lt;3</em></b><b> (10:42)</b><b><br/>
</b><span>Hope you slept well, Taeyong :D</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To</b>
  <b>
    <em> my peach boy &lt;3 </em>
  </b>
  <b>(10:42)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>Oh trust me, I did :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong arrived at the cafe, Jaehyun had already been waiting for him outside. He looked good, his soft brown locks were moving through the wind, with dark jeans paired with a white shirt and dark jacket on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up from his phone, however, his lips turned into the most beautiful smile, both dimples present, eyes bright. Taeyong couldn’t believe this was actually directed at him. It’d take some time getting used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun walked towards him and stretched out his hands to cup both of Taeyong’s cheeks and before he could utter out a word, Jaehyun greeted him with a big kiss on the lips. His lips were just as soft as the night before, moving against Taeyong’s own in a loving way. Then Jaehyun pulled away with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna say hi with a kiss.” He said. “Taeyongie, I want to say hi to you with a kiss every single day from now on. Will you let me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s face broke out in a wide grin, because this was just what he’d always wanted, he knew now Jaehyun was just as serious about them as he was. His heart was soaring, flying to the skies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want another one,” Taeyong said before he went in to claim it. “Don’t you miss a single day, Jae.” He continued with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun, delighted by the nickname, nodded and pecked him on the forehead one more time. “I won’t, Yong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brunch was a success, and Taeyong walked out of the cafe afterwards with his fingers safely linked through his boyfriend’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◊</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b><em>6 months later•</em></b></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>“So you mean to tell me you just cast all your dignity aside and went for it? Just like that?” Johnny asked incredulously while waiting with Jaehyun in line at the 24/7 open bakery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met him and were like ‘this is the one’ and without shame or fear or any games, any tactics? And now you’re in the most loving relationship I have ever seen with this amazing guy that loves you to the moon and back. Wow, I should take some notes.” Johnny concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, oh and yes.” Jaehyun grinned proudly. “I do have the most amazing boyfriend and I love him just as much as he loves me. I think I was really lucky that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shuffled forward a bit through the line and Jaehyun continued. “I didn’t care about my dignity, though. Not when I had already lost it by asking him to help me with that stupid dare.” Jaehyun mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it led me to meet someone that I treasure and care for very much. And I don’t want him to ever walk away from me, so I’ll make sure he has enough reason to stay by my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow look at you, you lovesick fool.” Johnny grinned, “But I am really happy for you, man. You deserve it. You deserve Taeyong, you know. As much as I know you don’t believe it, you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope in time I can prove that I deserve him, no one has ever been that good to me, Johnny.” Jaehyun said, deep in thought. “He inspires me to be better myself.” He smiled proudly now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line got shorter again, just one more person dividing them from the counter where Jaehyun could see Yeeun working a shift today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should try your method, I’ve been crushing on Taeil for too long now.” Johnny said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodluck, John” Jaehyun grinned. “Maybe you should get him one of these caramel apple crescent rolls. They’re pretty good and you know I don’t usually go for sweet things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, Jaehyun! What can I get you guys today? Taeyong’s not coming this time?” Yeeun greeted them happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Yeeun, no, Taeyong has an exam today, I’m picking him up in about half an hour, though.” Jaehyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah, right, two caramel apple crescent rolls then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, make that four please.” Johnny spoke up from beside Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll be right back!” Yeeun smiled kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun watched his best friend knowingly with a big grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Johnny asked, “Gotta try it your way this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, four caramel apple crescent rolls.” Yeeun said when she came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Yeeun!” Jaehyun said after he paid for the sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Jaehyun, say hi to Taeyong for me, will you?” Yeeun waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, will do.” Jaehyun smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong came out of the exam building and saw Jaehyun standing right there waiting for him, his insecure frown turned upside down and his eyes lit up. He jumped into his boyfriend’s arms and kissed him on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you’re here! You didn’t tell me you would come? I thought I’d see you later at my apartment?” Taeyong exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiled knowingly, “Well, my class got cancelled so I thought I’d pick you up right now. I even got you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stepped back, eyes wide in innocence and face as angelic as ever. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun opened up his bag to take out the paper bag of crescent rolls and held it up for Taeyong to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latter gasped loudly, “You got me my favourite treat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Yong. I knew how you felt going into this exam today. This is the least I could do to cheer you up.” Jaehyun smiled fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw Jae,” Taeyong said lovingly and took Jaehyun’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. “You are so good to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Jaehyun swayed their linked hands back and forth between them as they started walking. “You are Taeyong, I’ve never met anyone more beautiful inside and out. I love you baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I love you.” Taeyong smiled lovingly and squeezed their joint hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◊</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b><em>Another 6 months later•</em></b></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Jaehyun asked in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— I said, I used to have a serious crush on you a few years ago.” Taeyong swallowed nervously. Somehow he still felt really insecure about letting Jaehyun know, even after dating for a year, but he figured he deserved to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s expression seemed so surprised and confused at the same time, it was kind of adorable, Taeyong thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s lips curled up at the corners, “How long ago is a few years?” He asked his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong cleared his throat, “Uhm, I guess ever since I saw you playing basketball in high school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s mouth now turned into a round O. “High school? We didn’t even go to the same school, Yong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s cheeks turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you might have visited our school once? A— and then I sort of couldn’t get you out of my mind?” His cheeks now resembled the bright colour of a tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” Taeyong hid his face into his hands while his boyfriend stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s— a really long time, babe.” Jaehyun said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding,” Taeyong muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you approach me?” Jaehyun asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was scared, Jae.” Taeyong peeked through his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared of what? Of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared to make a fool of myself in front of you.” Taeyong sighed and slowly lowered his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s expression softened in understanding, “Well, in however way you think you might make a fool of yourself, we’re even now, because I’m a fool for you, Taeyongie.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong by the waist and tugged him into his lap, so now Taeyong was straddling his hips. Taeyong wanted to hide his face in Jaehyun's neck out of embarrassment but Jaehyun didn’t let him, nosing his boyfriend’s cheek and then his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the biggest fool, Yongie.” Jaehyun whispered and left a soft peck on his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a reaction, Taeyong let out a loud, flustered sound, making Jaehyun laugh out loud. He wound his arms around Taeyong’s waist securely and held him in a warm embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby.” Jaehyun said clearly. “I love you to the moon and back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong, still incredibly flustered, pushed against his boyfriend’s chest, making them both fall down into a cuddling position. Taeyong ended up sprawled on top of Jaehyun, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, both Taeyong and Jaehyun fell asleep like that in their shared apartment, with the person they now call home.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave some kudos or comments below, I would love to know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>